Encounters
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Bruce Wayne never meant to meet a stunning woman at a fundraiser. But it wasn't a bad thing that he did. Man of Steel universe. Batman vs Superman scene. Oneshot. (Cover art by Jasric.)


**A/N This is a scene that I think should be in the Man of Steel sequel. I am using Ben Affleck as Batman and Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman. Might as well use the official cast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. They belong to Warner Bros. and DC. **

* * *

Bruce Wayne took a drink of the golden liquid in his wine glass. It stung his lips and tasted so bitter in his mouth. Alcohol was the last thing he wanted to drink. But to portray the drunkard, callous, billionaire, he had to drink this...beverage.

Many woman had come up to him at the bar. Some flirted. Most seduced. They would grab his tie, lick their lips, bite them. Say sensual things to him. It was no surprise that women wanted to bed Bruce Wayne. He was charming, sexy, and carefree. At least he was to the women. Even at 41-years-old he still had a sense of charisma.

Most of the people that have given money at the fundraiser were gone. Lex Luthor, the man that was throwing the party, had left. There were very few people left in the ballroom. The fundraiser/party was meant for raising money for the property damages that happened in Metropolis. This Kal-El owed millions of dollars. But at the same time he had saved Earth from even worse happenings. So the public didn't bother asking.

Bruce slouched in the bar stool. Going back to his hotel was the last thing he wanted to do. There was nothing _to_ do. If it were Gotham, he would be out patrolling. But this wasn't the dark, edgy, Gotham. This was the bright Metropolis. And Kal-El wouldn't appreciate it.  
Bruce had donated approximately 10.3 thousand dollars. Most people paid half that. Some didn't donate at all and just came for some Wayne and Luthor.

Bruce had met someone, as well. Lois Lane was her name. She came to interview Lex Luthor. She was going to do the same with Bruce but he took her dancing and she apparently forgot about her job. Lois and Bruce connected on many levels. She was sarcastic and witty. He was witty and...kind of a jerk. But Lois was just so overwhelmed by how charismatic Bruce was that she didn't care. She left early but Bruce stayed and grabbed a drink.  
He's had at least 3 by now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw a woman sit on the stool to the left of him. She waited for the bartender to come and ask her what she wanted. Bruce studied the woman. She was wearing a black dress that ended at her mid-thigh. She crossed her legs. On her feet were simple black heels, to go with her dress, that opened at the toes. She had a pearl necklace, a black clutch bag, and her dark hair was in a high bun. Small strands of hair hung out and past her face. She had dark sea blue eyes. What caught Bruce's attention, the most, was what were on the woman's wrists. They were silver, metal bracelets that started at the tip of her wrist and ended inches from the start of her elbow. They shined from the ballroom light.

The bartender asked the woman what she would like. She answered,  
"Scotch is fine." She waved her hand. Bruce heard a slight accent in her bold voice. It sounded Israelian.

"What kind?" The bartender asked. The woman gave a glorious smirk.  
"Surprise me."

The bartender nodded and turned around as he began to get the woman what she asked for. Bruce dozed off as he stared at the woman. She was beautiful. Stunning.  
"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you actually going to say something?" The woman spoke without looking at Bruce. Bruce blinked and raised a brow.

"You're bracelets caught my attention." He said, taking another sip of his drink. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"You mean these?" She said, raising her right arm, that was resting on the bar. The bracelets looked heavy as she slowly raised her arm. Bruce nodded.  
"Those are the ones," He wittily said, since they were blatantly the only things on her wrist. "You gonna tell me what they are?"

"That is none of your concern." She answered.

"What're then made of?"

"Again, that's none of-"  
"My concern?" Bruce cut her off. The woman glared.  
"Never mind the bracelets."

"What's your name?" She asked immediately after he finished his sentence. Bruce gave her a confused look.  
"You don't know my name?"

"Oh I know your name. You're just on your 3rd glass. You might just be on the edge of being intoxicated. I'm asking if you know you're name."

"Bruce Wayne." He answered. "Your's?"

"Diana."

"Last name?"

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I know you," She began. "You take women home, bed them, and then let them leave your life. I know Bruce Wayne's nothing but a swine. You'll take a look at me, think I'm ignorant enough to sleep with you and take me home with you, thinking I'm an easy bed. I'm different than most women, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce opened his mouth and nothing came out. He wished he could tell this woman that it was just a mask. That Bruce Wayne was a swine that deserved nothing that he had. _That's not me._ He thought. But instead he smirked and said,  
"I guess you know more about me than I do."

"I guess you give up easily after being read like a book."

"I _am_ an open book."

"I'm sure everyone knows that, Mr. Wayne." She said, finally taking a sip of her drink. Bruce wondered what this woman had meant by _'I'm different than most women.'_

"If you're so different from most women," Bruce began. "Prove it-" His hand met Diana's glass and it slipped off the bar. It was an accident. Bruce expected to hear the sound of shattering glass, but it never came.

Diana grabbed the glass in mid-air, her eyes never left Bruce. She brought the glass back up to the bar. She let a breath out of her nose.  
"Watch yourself, next time."

"Nice reflexes," Bruce ignored. "I want to know how you learned those."

"Do you want to know everything about me?"

"I'm just interested." Bruce said, as he held up his hands. Diana let out a breath.  
"My mother taught me. Satisfied?" She finished.

"Just about." There was silence for a few minutes. Diana took at least 3 sips until there was nothing left in her glass. Bruce finally spoke.

"What did you mean by, 'I'm different than most women'?" Bruce said, slightly mimicking her accent.

"I meant I'm not the one to be taken advantage of." She replied coldly.

"I could see that."

"So why do you try?"

"Whoever said I was?" Bruce said. "You're obviously a very smart woman."

"I wasn't talking about me," She confirmed. Bruce realized what she had meant.

"Hm." He said very lowly. "What's there to hate about me?"

"I never said I hated you, Mr. Wayne." She said. "You're probably a very noble person. I saw how much you donated tonight. But you should probably tell the tabloids to stop passing you off as a playboy."  
Bruce shrugged.

"I probably should." He said. But I won't.

"Why did you come all the way to Metropolis, and donate?"

"Well, when this Kal-El and Zod were fighting each other, they destroyed my satellite, I got pissed, end of story."  
Diana raised her eyebrows for a second.  
"Why'd you donate?" Bruce asked.

"I really liked Metropolis. I was around the places that were destroyed. I saw innocent people die. It really was the least I could do. I didn't donate much though."  
Bruce nodded.

"I think Metropolis went through hell. Kal-El should be blamed for what happened."

"I believe Zod is responsible," Diana disagreed. "Even though half of Metropolis was destroyed, Kal actually saved...the whole world."

"I don't think Kal is here to protect us." Bruce said. "How do we know he's not a threat?"

"I guess we just wait and see."

Silence happened again the Bruce said,  
"You never told me what your bracelets were made of." Diana sighed.

"Zeus's shield." She answered. Bruce chuckled, thinking she was being sarcastic.

"No luck?" Bruce asked. Diana shook her head. Then she said,

"You know, Mr. Wayne? This has been fun," She said. "How did you expect this night to end? Me in your bed?" Bruce shrugged jokingly.  
Diana stood up and dug though her clutch bag, searching for cash.

"Let me pay for your drink." He said taking out his wallet.

"No I can-"

"I insist." Bruce cut her off. "You were a very interesting person. And,"  
Bruce set a twenty on the bar, to pay for his drinks and Diana's. "I did have fun."

Diana smiled.  
"Thank you." She turned and walked away. Bruce shot his hand out and grabbed her left wrist. Diana slowly turned around and met Bruce's eyes.  
"What?"

"What if this night had gone completely different?" He began. "What if I did take advantage of you, and you were in my bed next to me?" Diana paused. She shook Bruce's hand off her wrist. She leaned closer to him.

"Remember, Mr. Wayne," She began. Bruce noticed how tall she was. Not much shorter than he was. She leaned even closer. Her chest was pressed against his and she was near his right ear. She whispered,  
"I'm different from other women."

Her voice and breath sent a chill down his spine.

Diana stepped away and gave him a smile.  
"Have a good night."

Bruce gave a weak smile and said, "You too, Diana."  
She nodded and walked away.

Bruce turned around and slumped against the bar. Diana was a beautiful and intelligent. He found himself amazed by her. Stunned.

And he had no idea why.

* * *

**A/N Diana hasn't become Wonder Woman in this. Sorry if I went a little OOC with her but I like my sassy Wonder Woman. Well bye! :3**


End file.
